4225415/mage-stages
Mage Stages There are a total of 5 progression stages for Mages in Quanzhi Fashi labeled as Tiers and within each Tiers there are smaller sub-levels up to level 7 max. However, Level 7 is a hypothesis as it requires a mage to kill Emperors to achieve it. Novice Tier When a human successfully awaken a Magic Element by using either an Awakening Crystal or Guiding Crystal, a Stardust of the Element will appear in the mage's spiritual consciousness. Within a Stardust, there will be 7 Stars that are pseudo sentient. At this point, the person will be considered a Novice-Tier Mage. However, this does not guarantee the person to be able to cast magic. The Novice Mage must gain control over 7 Stars and make them form up in a specific manner within the Stardust. Once all 7 Stars are aligned into a Star Path, the Mage can cast a Novice Magic. Every second the mage spends controlling their Stars consumes their Magic Energy and when the mage fires a Novice Magic, the spell will consume a large amount of magic energy again. Being able to release a magic spell is just the first step. Magic Release or Magic casting can be divided into 3 steps: Control Stars - Form Star Path - Cast Magic. Basic Magic Cultivation are divided into 3 steps based on the Magic basics. # Spiritual Meditation - The very foundation of magic cultivation, you need good meditative skills to improve control and your Stardust's total magic energy pool) # Magic Control/Star Control ''-'' ''Improving control over stars is very beneficial. In the early stages this means the stars within the mage's stardust will align faster, this will prove to be crucial for mages to defeat monsters. Since every second a mage spends on connecting their Stars cost magic energy, being able to connect the stars faster also mean the mage will reduce the amount of magic energy spent on casting the spell as a whole! In addition, Stars control is partially related to raising the magic level to its natural limit of 3! # ''Magic Release - After the mage successfully make their 7 stars align in their Stardust, the Mage can magic release which fires the spell. Through repeated practice, mages can upgrade their Tier's level and unlock use of more powerful spells within the Tier! Magic Cultivation is a very tedious process as it was stated that average humans takes over a year to cast their first spell. It is to be noted that though Mo Fan is exceptionally fast at Magic Cultivation being able to cast a Novice Level 1 Lightning Seal in less than 6 months, he did receive +20% cultivation speed boost from his "Little Loch" necklace. At Novice Tier Level 3, a Mage will reach the natural level capacity of their Element. They will need to perform what is called Spiritual Breakthrough. The mage who has been strengthening their Stardust should have made a very solid foundation, spiritual "Walls" would've formed at the edges of the Stardust. To become Mid-Tier, the Mage needs to use what they have within the Stardust to overcome this spiritual wall they've built. Once successful, the walls around the stardust will shatter, the Stardust will become a Star Cloud! The mage will be considered a Mid-Tier Mage! Mid-Tier The minute a Novice Mage successfully breakthrough to Mid-Tier, they will immediately experience enhanced spatial awareness. In addition some weak monsters will run from the mage evident during Bo City Disaster when Mo Fan becomes Mid-Tier Mage, he was able to sit with his stepsister, Ye Xinxia in playground and the Cyclops Wolves in the vicinity left them alone! In fact, one was seen fleeing at sight of Mo Fan! However, one should not assume monsters will run from you as the Minion Class Parasite Scaled Monsters in the Mingzhu University attacked Mid-Tier Mo Fan and Zhao Manyan nonetheless. Unlike Novice Tier's Stardust, a Mid-Tier Mage's Star Cloud houses a total of 49 Stars. To cast a Mid-Tier Magic, the Mid-Tier Mage needs to control all 49 stars, they need to form 7 Star Paths at once and use them to form a Star Map! The power of a Mid-Tier Magic is so much stronger than a Novice Magic however the magic energy cost is just as great!